plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Man's Booty
|Zombie = }} Dead Man's Booty is the Pirate Seas' Endless Zone. Before the 1.7 update, the level was unlocked after beating the last day of the Pirate Seas, while in the later versions, it is unlocked after beating Day 4. Strategies Use the water to your advantage. It is advised to take plants like Spring Bean (to deal with Swashbuckler Zombies, Gargantuars and various others), Spikeweed, Spikerock, or both (to deal with Barrel Roller Zombies and delay Gargantuars, Imps that are launched by the Gargantuar Pirates), Winter Melons (to slow down groups of zombies), and Kernel-pult (to deal with Seagull Zombies and delay Gargantuars) as quickly as possible. Potato Mine is advised to make it possible to plant a whole column of Twin Sunflowers without using regular Sunflowers first. Repeater and Threepeater are good plants to dish out damage over a long range, each in a different manner of the other. Snapdragon and Spikerock can be used to deal area of effect damage over a short area. Finally, the Coconut Cannon and Cherry Bomb serve as the instant kills. As for the Imps launched by the Gargantuars, Spikerocks, Spikeweeds, and such are placed in the third column with bridges. Blovers can be used to blow away Swashbuckler Zombies, Seagull Zombies, and Zombie Parrots, so the sooner you can get them, the better. Additionally, Sun-shrooms are also a good plant to bring on this level because not only it is cheap but it will somewhat hasten your sun production more quickly than using a Twin Sunflower for an exchange. Best if you could combine both. One column of Sun-shroom and a few rows of Twin Sunflowers will also yield you a good sun production processing. With that, you can easily build as many Winter Melons as you can and some Magnifying Grasses. When you are picking plants, you can change 1) position and number of planks 2) types of zombies that are attacking you. You just need to open zen garden from the plant selection screen, then return, and both of those things will be changed. Above here are different kinds of strategies that will last from Level 1 to 75. Some plants can take care of the zombies. By No any $ premiums needed. Note: This strategy does NOT work with Imp Cannons and a level with four rows of plank unless you have Iceberg Lettuce boost or Kernel-pult boost . Plants: or (if you have its boost) is required and anything else to fill in. If you choose a level with Imp Cannons, then go to the garden and quit. Otherwise you will be ruin for yourself during the game. Collect Blover as early as possible. Plant Sun-shroom or Twin Sunflower at the rows that do not have planks. Use Stunion to delay the first zombie and use Plant Food on Sun-shroom to gain more sun to plant Winter Melon. When Gargantuar Pirates appears, try to plant another Winter Melon to slow him down and using Chard Guard plus Blover to defeat him quickly as possible. HINT: If you see Swashbuckler Zombie or Seagull Zombie or Zombie Parrot, just use Blover to simply kill it fast. You need at least two Winter Melons each rows that has planks. When you see a horde or Gargantuar Pirates, first, slow them down using Winter Melon or its splash damage, Stunion]] or Hurrikale, second, use Chard Guard plus Blover to kill them.(If it has Barrel Roller Zombie, use Cherry Bomb to kill it first then plant Blover to prevent the Imp Pirate Zombies thrown by Gargantuar Pirates to land.) Hurrikale should be used when there is a horde of zombies to delay them. Keep planting Winter Melons until your sun has run out or no more space left on the lawn. This strategy can use all the way to Level 600+. More information, see gallery. Caution: Do not use Plant Food too fast otherwise the game will crash. Oh Snap! :Created by Before using this strategy, use a different strategy until you get the extremely needed plants and Magnet-shroom on the Endless Zone. *'Required plants' **Snapdragon (extremely needed) **Sunflower (extremely needed) **Twin Sunflower (extremely needed) **Magnet-shroom (only for levels with Buckethead Pirates) **Stallia (optional) **Blover (extremely needed) **Endurian (if you have seventh Seed Slot) **Ghost Pepper (if you have eighth Seed Slot) Start your Sunflower Column in the back, plant two or three Sunflowers to start. Slow down the first few zombies with Stallia, and defeat them with Snapdragons. By the last wave, you should have three columns of Snapdragons, but start in the third column with planting the Snapdragons. Use Magnet-shrooms to remove buckets and occasionally, feed the Magnet-shroom with Plant Food. Once you're done with the Magnet-shroom, dig it back up. Note: the Magnet-shroom should drop 50 or 75 sun when dug up. If not, you are doing this wrong and must get at least 50% cost back of sun. Use Blovers on Seagull Zombies, Zombie Parrots, and occasionally Swashbuckler Zombies. Endurians can be placed infront of the Snapdragons (in the fifth column). Use Ghost Peppers to attack zombies, especially Gargantuars. When Gargantuars are in two Snapdragons' area, then use Plant Food on both on them. Do not forget to finish your Sunflower column and replace them with Twin Sunflowers if possible. If you have your Plant Food bar full and there is another Plant Food floating, quickly use Plant Food on a sun-producing plant and collect the floating Plant Food. If there is no Swashbuckler zombies or Seagull Zombies, plant four columns of Snapdragons instead of three. If there is too much Barrel Roller Zombies in a Snapdragons' area, feed Plant Food to the Snapdragon. The Real Invincible Armada! :Created by The Ancient Pult Ancestor Unlike the Spanish Invincible Armada, this one really stands a chance against invaders...provided you have quick reflexes, the ability to comprehend five overcrowded lanes all at once, and extreme carefulness despite your speed. *'Required plants and their uses' **Potato Mine/Chili Bean - The early killers for the early landlubbing zombies. Since a new zombie usually doesn't enter until the first one is killed or has walked half the lawn, it is best to put the Potato Mine/Chili Bean on the leftmost column. Chili Bean is recommended if a zombie(s), most especially a Barrel Roller Zombie(s), is/are expected to enter right behind the one you intend to kill, in order to stun them for a while. Potato Mine, on the other hand, can kill all zombies within a tile, and not just one. **Twin Sunflower/Sun-shroom - Best if you feed the first one you plant one plant food at the start of the level if no powerful zombies are around (don't worry, at least two plant food leaves come per level), otherwise, feed a Sun Bean instead if a Buckethead is around. Sun-shroom is only good for those who want to hurry up with their sun production, but in the end, the two are just the same, interchangeable and reliable. **Sun Bean - feed the early zombies, and have them walk into Potato Mines or eat Chili Beans. Wait until you see a Buckethead Zombie, at which point you should feed it a Sun Bean which has been fed plant food. If the zombies start to increase, forget about Bucketheads, just feed your Twin Sunflower/Sun-shroom. **Blover (the most important out of all the others) - If you forget Blover, you're screwed! Given the fact that raiding party after raiding party comes, you need to plant this guy every now and then (approximately every five to ten seconds in higher levels) in order to ward of those Swashbuckler Zombies, Seagull Zombies, Zombie Parrots, and occasionally, Imps bursting from barrels. Imp Cannon, on the other hand, should be destroyed with a Magnifying Grass. **Magnifying Grass - Two or three taps is enough to destroy Imp Cannons, or any grounded Swashbucklers that are either too fast for you (or you might have just forgot to plant a Blover). Take note that Imp Cannons can overlap, so you might have to fire bursts from it nine times or more, for good measure. **Laser Bean - The full-lane obliterator, beheads all the weak undead pirates in a lane. Once you've got enough sun, though, slowly replace them with Winter Melons. **Winter Melon - The heaviest weapon in the arsenal, he gets everyone slowed down that they collect within a 3x3 area, spreading out his splash damage even more. Remember not to forget a single plant on the seed selection screen, most especially Blover. And keep exiting the level if a Gargantuar is there until it disappears (but if you choose to fight it, go on, I would love to see someone dare). Ignore both these precautions, and you're screwed. Start by destroying the early comers with Potato Mines/Chili Beans, planted as much as possible on the leftmost lane. The sun-producers can then fill the plankless rows, because they're safe from any form of attack (except from Imp Cannons, but if you have one Magnifying Grass per row behind all those sun-producers, the cannons can simply be blasted to mush) as long as you quickly plant Blovers when needed and/or predicted. As for the lanes with planks, quickly fill them with Winter Melons at the back, Laser Beans in front of them. Conquer all the other tiles with these until there's nothing left of the lawn to conquer (if that is so, dig up one sun producer, and the empty tile it leaves behind will be where you plant Blovers). Slowly replace the Laser Beans with Winter Melons, until the whole lawn is full of them cyan melon catapults. And once that happens, watch the undead lose their heads before they can even step on the lawn (I mean it!)! Watch the occasional dropping coins, sprouts, and, most especially, gems, which may fall from decapitated zombies. When you see an extra plant food that won't fit anymore in your full plant food bank, use it on a Winter Melon to witness mass destruction - a massacre! Don't worry about using power-ups or spending 1000 coins for extra plant food if you make the wrong moves or if the level is too fast for you to even produce enough sun (but don't go overboard with it!). Going on this same strategy over and over again is a bit boring...but if you want to survive (forever?) and remain a living human with a brain, just do it! Gallery Videos Dead Man's Booty Level 1000 Impossible Level with Gargantuar Plants vs Zombies 2|Dead Man's Booty Level 1000 Impossible Level with Gargantuar Trivia :See Endless Zone for more trivia. *Dead Man's Booty is a pun for Dead Man's Treasure. *There is a glitch that prevents the player from proceeding to the next level. It is obtained on levels where Imp Cannons are present. If the player Saves and leaves the level for a short while, then return, and destroys the Imp Cannons, the level will not be completed and the Imp Cannons will leave a thick, white smoke that cannot be removed. Updating the game can only fix this. Category:Endless levels Category:Endless Zones Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears